Perpendicular Lines
by carotidclavicle
Summary: A compilation of alternate universes. Odette and Merante met through the same responsibilities they were assigned together - they were subject coordinators. Or, they met because he was the resident-in-charge of her post-grad course and she was scared of the air he carried around him. They met and fell in love. They met and it didn't work out.
1. Ding!

**COORDINATORS**

July 13

Ding!

(Invited to Subject Code 372 Coor Group Chat)

July 20

Ding!

Me: (sent a presentation)

Them: Thank you!

You: Thanks!

August 13

Ding!

You: Hi!

Me: Hiiii

You: Haha. Has Doc given her presentation?

Me: Not yet. Huhu.

You: Aw. Alright, thanks!

Me: :)

August 15

Ding!

Me: Hiiii

You: Hi! :)

Me: If in case you don't have a copy of Doc's presentation, she sent one :)

You: None yet! Please send. Thnaks!

You: *Thnask

Me: (sent a file)

You: ** Thanks! Damn typo sorry

Me: Hahaha

You: Thank you!

You: (cheers for no typo)

Me: (cheers!)

August 20

Ding!

You: Helloooo

Me: Hiii haha

You: (sent a file)

Me: WHOA SO FAST. Thanks! Our lecture starts tomorrow.

You: I just printed the transcription. Lol.

You: Someone jotted some notes.

You: (sent 4 photos)

Me: WAH. Thank you so much!

You: :)

August 21

Ding!

Me: Thanks for the notes! Doc was speaking too fast!

You: I know! Haha

Me: Hahaha

August 23

Ding!

You: !?

Me: HAHAHA I cannot keep up TBH

You: lol

August 28

Ding!

You: Doc left additional readings, I handed a copy to the photox lady at the lower ground

Me: Ugh more readings? Thanks!

…

When you messaged that afternoon, I was on my way to photocopy center at the lower ground, about to grab my copy of the additional readings. But you had your head down and eyes on your phone and I was too shy to say hey, thanks for the update. You continued to be a part of my vision even as you walked passed and turned to me but I was already busy asking the lady for said additional notes.

…

September 05

Ding!

You: Check this out. (sent a link)

Me: Wait. Additional readings!?

You: lol no, related readings

Me: HAHAHA

September 06

Ding!

Me: More antibiotic resistance! (sent a link)

You: ? wtf?

Me: :(

You: People taking antibiotics like vitamins!? WHY.

Me: IDK IDK HUHU

…

I was running late for class for underestimating the second time I'd wake up from snoozing my alarm for the hundredth time. The line to the elevator reach the curve of the parking lot and I bolted up the stairs to the 7th floor. I quickly scanned the room as I walked past the window of the door. The first half of room was already occupied. Shit. I entered the back door and sat on the nearest vacant seat, accidentally sitting on a bag. I stood abruptly, "Ah shit sorry sorry."

"No problem. Here. Sorry."

It was you.

"Oh. Hi."

"Hi." And you gave me a shy smile and I started blushing from being so conscious. I removed my jacket, took out my notes, and started fanning myself with it. Then you brought out your foldable fan and fanned me.

Lecture was over and the professor called the subject representatives for a copy of the presentation. Students left the room hurriedly for the next subject. I handed my USB to the professor. "Would it be alright if you sent it?" You asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Thanks," you said and left. It was an odd feeling to be upset over you leaving. The file transferred successfully and I thanked the professor for the lecture. I pocketed the device and turned to get my bag before the next class entered the room.

You had my bag slung over your other shoulder.

"OMG. It's heavy. OMG," I panicked. You laughed and said it was no big deal and handed me my bag. We walked back to the next room, you found a familiar face and I found mine.

Then things started progressing for me. I wanted our conversations to continue for hours, you were the first person I looked for to check if the seats beside you were vacant, I hoped that we'd be eating lunch at the same table, and hoped that when you studied in the library I would get to see you and have enough courage to say hello. But you were never there when I looked, always there when I left.

Our messages remained brief and repetitive. I only sat by you by coincidence when I was late, which happened not often. I kept you at my periphery and stayed that way. We'd cross paths along the corridor and it would be just a shy smile, a small wave, and hi.

One afternoon, you called for me and informed me that there would be a change in schedule and that you'd update me as soon as you had it. I said, oh okay, thanks, then smiled at you. The following day the subject representatives had a small meeting and you saved a seat for me. The next day, our year level had this huge activity and the professor had us count from 1 to 5 and you and I were in the same group.

Saturday prior exam week rolled by and you were in the café where I usually studied. You were engrossed highlighting your notes and I found the courage to tap your shoulder. You looked up and I said hello. You smiled and asked if I wanted to share a table, I said yes. "You study here too?" You asked. I said only the weekend before exam week. We had lunch together in that café, we exchanged notes, and borrowed each other's highlighters. We had dinner somewhere else and stayed in a fast food chain until midnight.

Then you walked me to my dorm.

And the same thing happened on Sunday.

After Monday's exam, I was on my way out of the campus when you walked beside me to ask if I would be studying at the café or the library. I said the library and you asked if I wanted a table or a cubicle reserved. I told you that you didn't have to but you did. When I arrived at the library late in the afternoon, you were at the entrance and told me that you saved a spot for me. We sat in the same table and you walked me to my dorm afterwards.

Exam week ended and as I exited the room I saw you leaning against the wall of the corridor. You asked if I had plans. I said I didn't then you asked if I wanted to have plans with you. I said okay. You had this restaurant in mind that you wanted to try and I said okay. You booked a car and offered to pay but I insisted that we half the fare and we did.

We ate in the restaurant and we were so quiet and awkward. We had cheesecake for dessert and we headed back to our respective dorms.

Then school changed. We started asking each other if the other has eaten already then we accompanied one another. You continued to bring me back to my dorm. We saved seats for each other during the lectures we had together. Then we added dinner to our routine followed by adding breakfast. Our brief, repetitive exchanges turned to sending videos of puppies, memes, and science and sending 'try not to laugh'. You introduced me to the music genres you liked and I ranted to you about the novel I finished.

Then friends started asking how close you and I were, I said a decent amount and they had smirks across their faces and I couldn't stop blushing. I felt embarrassed. One lunch, I brought with me a cup of fruits and you caught me climbing the stairs with my hands full. You carried my laptop bag and opened the door for me. I shared you my food. Then, you never stopped opening doors for me, you stayed near the side of road when we walked on the sidewalk, you held my umbrella for me when the sun was high up, and you'd ask if I arrived safely whenever I updated you if I would be on the way home that day.

Then one day, we were celebrating the end of our second exam week when you reached for my hand as I was about to go inside the building of my dorm. You said, "I think I'm in love with you."


	2. Four Years

**FOUR YEARS**

You were there during my first year and continued to be there until my second year. Whenever we had to interview patients you would guide us when the doctors that would be in-charge of us weren't there. You were there when they had to give us our grades and you recognized me when you handed me my grade.

"Hi," you said and I smiled at you.

You were there when you were bringing your food to your nook as I was heading to my next class. We almost crashed into each other. "Sorry," I said. And you told me to be careful. Then, I saw you sitting with your colleagues and I was shy to say hi but you caught my eye and waved at me like you were the only one in that table and that we weren't in a room full of people. I gave you a small wave and walked hurriedly home.

You saw me reading outside the library and tapped my transcriptions and asked what subject I had a unit test on. Then you gave me advice, I said thanks, and you asked when my next ward was. I said Monday and you said you weren't on shift and left. Then I felt my heart in my ears.

I saw you outside one of the second floor rooms, and you had a bell with you. You were most likely in charge of a practical exam, we caught each other's gaze and waved at each other. I said good luck and you told me to be careful.

You saw me in front of my locker when I didn't know what to do with the books I was carrying as I was trying to get the code right. You said hi then took my books. I said thanks, cracked the code, and took my books from you. You asked if I had a unit text the following day, I said no, and you asked if I wanted to have lunch with you. I was shy and asked if you were on duty that day. You said your shift ended and I accepted your lunch plan.

I saw you in ward as I was conducting the interview and you were, coincidentally, in charge of that patient as well. You took my clipboard from me, I felt your fingers brush over mine, I felt my heart in my ears again, and you conducted the interview for me and my group. You taught us how to interview patients and how to properly perform the physical exam. When you left, my groupmates couldn't stop mentioning how handsome you were. I said, I guess. Then one of them asked if you were single, I said I didn't know.

You saw me waiting for the room to open for my exam and you tapped my shoulder. You said that you'd be proctoring. I was suddenly aware of my own heartbeat. I was about to lose my shit. I suddenly forgot all the things I memorized and was suddenly conscious that you'd be in the same room as me for a whole damn 3 hours. I was palpitating so much and my hands started cold sweating when you approached me and asked for my exam permit. You signed it and added a stupid winking smiley. I finished the exam first and I couldn't even look at you when I signed out and handed my answer sheet. I left the room with my heart rate probably over 180.

I saw you inside the department room when it was that time of the semester for our pre-final grade to be handed over. We were assigned to whoever was vacant, it was my turn, and as if it didn't bother you at all when you called for me so you could show me my grade (when I was designated to have my grade checked by someone else). I saw one of your colleagues smirk. You said I just needed to pass the final exam. I said thank you then you asked if I wanted to have lunch with you. The same colleague coughed and others turned their heads and I felt like I had a fever. I said I had eaten even if I hadn't then left the room.

You saw me writing my patient's history in the cafeteria at 6:15am and pulled the chair beside me for you to sit. I suddenly forgot how to write and I was suddenly dyslexic. Then you said the stupidest thing, "Why do I feel like I make you nervous?" I turned to you and said that you made everyone nervous because you were a resident in the institution and that you carried a certain air around you that scared us. And then you laughed and then my heart ached.

I saw you walking the same corridor as I, only we were heading opposite directions. Even from afar you saw me and you smiled and waved. As we met halfway, you asked where I was heading. I said I was tasked to interview patients in the OPD for our research. You asked if I needed any help. I said I didn't. Then you asked if I'd take long in the OPD, I said it would only be an hour, then you said you'd come looking for me once he handed ward forms to the students. I said okay. Then not even 30minutes you met me in the OPD and helped me with my research.

You saw me in the classroom waiting for the professor to arrive and you were in charge to set up the laptop. I was seated far from your central view but you saw me like you knew where I would be seated. And you smiled at me. I wanted to hide my face. Then it was like you completely forgot we had a subject coordinator when you called me in front and asked for my number and said that you'd be texting me if our lecturer would be arriving or not. When you left the room and I returned to my seat, my classmates said they were envious that you asked for my number. A few minutes later a message read 'I didn't know how else to ask for your number'. I wanted to throw my phone away. The lecturer arrived a second later.

I saw you in another table in the same restaurant I'd be having dinner with my family. You looked up and noticed me and waved. I waved back and my family looked at you and asked who you were. I said you were a second year resident in the institution and my family was so damn impressed that I knew a second year resident. My dad was asking for the bill and I saw you walk to where we sat to say goodbye. And you introduced yourself to my family before leaving and told us to drive home safe. You messaged me that night and sent me one of the most ridiculous statements I have ever seen, "Dinner for you and I would be nice."

You saw me in a coffee shop as I was studying for 5 upcoming unit tests and asked if I needed company. I wanted to say no but instead I said I would be a boring company for I would be ignoring you until the shop closed. You said you didn't mind for you had to write a report. I said okay and I removed my bag off the chair and you sat beside me. Our arms were touching and it took me a good 2 minutes before I pulled away. That night was the first time you brought me home.

I saw you standing beside a patient in my last ward for that semester, a patient that our group wasn't assigned to and I couldn't stop sneaking glances at you. When we concluded our interview and I was behind the group, you pulled me and said, "Damn. I must be distracting you, huh?" I said just a little and we smiled at each other.

You saw me finishing my lab manual in the library and sat across me and opened your laptop. I looked around and there were a lot of vacant tables and I asked if this was ethical. You laughed and asked if it bothered me. I said not really. You didn't transfer to another table.

I saw you in the library late in the afternoon, you were surrounded by stacks of paper, a thick textbook, and more ward forms. You said the consultants gave you a job to finish and was due the following morning, it was going to be an all-nighter for you. The library was nearly empty and was about to close in about an hour, you exhaled loudly and said you were finally finished. You shut down your laptop, organized the papers and kept them, and cracked your knuckles. You took me home.

You saw me eating grapes on the benches outside one of the laboratories and asked what I was doing. I said that the library was noisy and that this was my go-to whenever it was. You sat beside me and rested your head on my shoulder. I froze and started panicking. I asked if this was appropriate and you said that you've read the guidelines a million times and made sure it was.

I saw you in your car as you exited the institution and you stopped where I was on the sidewalk and asked where I was going. I said I was heading home because classes in the afternoon canceled. You asked if I needed a ride home. I said I didn't. Then you asked if I had eaten lunch. I said I hadn't and I should have said I did because when you offered that we'd have lunch together I couldn't say no. Afterwards, you brought me home and I wanted to tell you that I didn't plan to like you this much but I was already in the water too deep. I didn't get out immediately and you didn't ask me what kept me longer. It was like we wanted to say things to each other but didn't find the words to. I said thank you for driving me home and went inside my house.

I didn't see you for the summer.

You didn't see me when I went to the carnival that set up in one of the parks.

I didn't see you when I went to watch the latest Marvel movie.

You didn't see me when I enrolled for the following year.

I didn't see you when first day of classes started either.

You didn't see me when the department you were assigned to held an orientation in the hall.

I saw you in the library at 3pm studying a thick textbook at the farthest table. I didn't say hi. But when you turned around and I looked at you and you looked at me and smiled. You transferred to where I was at and said, "Hi." I said hi. And you said, "Missed you." I just smiled and returned to where I stopped reading but I read the same damn line over and over then you said I've been stuck in the same page for over 10minutes. I flipped the page.

You saw me interview a new patient, one you weren't assigned to, and tucked a lose hair strand behind my ear. My heart rang in my ears, my eyes dilated, and I stepped back. You laughed and left the ward. I still felt my heart in my ears. I played what you did over and over until I fell asleep.

I saw you outside the library photocopying the syllabus for the semester. I said hi and you said I looked pretty with my hair tied up towards one side. The lady asked if I was having a fever.

You saw me memorizing for a unit test outside the room and I told you to stay back because I didn't want to forget what I memorized, you winked at me and left. I pinched myself and told myself to get a grip.

I saw you outside my house one weekend with a bouquet of flowers in your hand and a rim of bond paper in the other. I said, "Oh my god. What the hell are you doing here?" You said, "I wanted to see you." And I said, "Oh my god, what are you carrying?" You said that you wanted to see me and saw flowers and a bookstore on the way then you asked where I was heading, nodding at the backpack I was carrying. I said I was going to study in the library and you offered me a lift.

You saw me in my last ward for the semester after a long while because you attended a convention abroad, you were in charge of this patient as well. I missed you— I wanted to tell you that. I wanted to tell you that messages and the calls we exchanged made me miss you more, and that my heart ached as I thought of you. But I didn't. I looked ridiculous smiling from ear to ear when I saw you that day. After conducting that final interview, I walked up to you and told you to take me out. You smiled and said, "Hell yes I will." You picked me up at parking level 2 and kissed me for the first time.

I saw you the following day in the cafeteria with your colleagues and felt that yesterday was a dream. I was shy before I liked you and I grew to be a coward as I was already falling in love. Then you called me from the other end of the cafeteria and introduced me to your friends. I said hi and was already memorizing their names until you said, "Hey, you" with a smug expression on your face that made me want to kiss you.

You saw me cramming my assignment for a group discussion in one of the rooms during lunch. I was complaining how forgetful I was lately and how stressed I was from the demands the course threw at us. Then you took my hand in yours and our fingers intertwined. I began pulling back because what if we were caught. What would the consequences have been? What if you would have been in trouble? And then it just took you four words to make my heart explode: "You got this, baby." I said that I didn't have a baby. And you said, "Don't make me kiss you." I shut up.

I saw you in front of my house and kissed you before you stepped inside, before I could formally introduce you to my family.

You saw me in front of the restaurant I picked out for us and swept me off my feet, hugged me until we needed to breathe, and presented me with a bouquet of pens and highlighters. I thought I couldn't love you more than I already did.

I saw you saving a patient on a Monday morning, sweat soaking your polo, stethoscope dangling around your neck, monitors screaming _code_ , and an expression so unfamiliar it terrified me. I waited for you until your shift was over so you'd have arms to hold on to when gravity pulled you down too fast. We stayed in your car and I listened to the blame they poured on you and the accusations they pierced you with for not saving their child. I felt useless for staying silent, I felt ashamed that I only had my hands to stop you from trembling and wipe away the tears that kept falling. I loved you and I didn't know what to do.

You saw me waiting beside your car a month after that nightmare with a box of Dunkin Donut munchkins on one hand and iced coffee in the other. Your eyes lit so bright, summer was envious. You kissed me again and again and again. And told me how lucky you were, that you were glad you handed me that strip of paper with my grades printed on it, that you had the courage to say hi when you first saw me afterwards, and that you never stopped pursuing me—that you would never.

I saw you once a month because you had to train in a different hospital, then every other week to every week to every day. I grew impatient with time and blamed your profession for keeping you away. I told you that it hurt being apart. Then you said it would be my profession too, that sooner or later it would be I that my profession would keep me away from you. Then I joked, "We'd be living together by then." I wanted to grow old with you— I wanted to add— but I was afraid that you might have treated it as irrational because I was younger than you. Then you kissed me on the forehead and left for duty.

You saw me in the hospital after a month from my outside rotation as I was taking a patient's history. You were leaning by the door frame waiting for me to turn to you until the patient I was preoccupied with told me that you've been looking at me for a while. I waved at you before gesturing you to go away, you winked at me and left. The patient asked what you were to me, I told the patient it was like all my prayers had been answered.

I saw you after my 36hour shift from the most dreaded hospital in the history of outside rotation. You had a bouquet of angel's breath in one hand and brunner (breakfast-lunch-dinner) in the other. I cried when you kissed me hello and I said in between sobs and hiccups that I haven't taken a shower yet. You said you didn't care and that you loved me no matter what. I cried some more and I ate my brunner in your car and you listened to my heartaches and emotional wreckage as I stuffed waffles in my mouth. You said I looked beautiful, that there was no one else but me for you, and that my eyes looked like coming home.

You saw me give you a bouquet when you graduated residency and you kissed me endlessly.

I saw you open a tiny box as you faced me in your car and I couldn't believe it. I said, yes— of course I did— there was no one else for me but you.


	3. My Favorite

**MY FAVORITE**

I remember when my brother asked me to be his plus one during an alumni homecoming event. He and I were seated in one of the tables in front (because that's where they usually ushered the people who had awards to receive, probably to save them from the long walk to and from) and you were ushered with your date at the same table. You shook hands with my brother and told us, the dates, that you've known each since high school. My brother introduced me to you and we shook hands before you introduced your date to us and more shaking of hands.

I remember you adding me on social media and me asking my brother if you asked him to for permission before adding me, in which my brother said no and that maybe you wanted to get to know me more. But we didn't. We skipped the introduction and how formal we were supposed to be and went straight to the jokes and banters. We went straight to the teasing as if we've known each other longer than you've known my brother.

I remember us transitioning to late night texts and smiling from ear to ear. I remember sleeping to your "Sweet dreams" and waking up early morning from our 12am conversation to your message that read, "Good Morning."

I remember how our conversations started from college messes and the chaos it brought with it to "you wish I was there, huh?" and the feelings that started creeping with it. I remember the feeling of gravity defying its law of motion and I remember being brave.

I remember when you called me because I wasn't prepared to speak in front of the class for the research proposal we were about to present and I kept on flooding your messages from the nerves that made want to vomit and run away. You called and I heard your voice for the first time after that alumni homecoming. You told me to think of everybody in their underwear and I asked if you were sending me to my death bed. Then you said, "C'mon, I'd miss you." And my heart was about to explode. Then when I messaged back that it was over you said, "I should have said I love you." I wanted to break glass.

I remember sleeping at 1am because you played music as I fell asleep first and woke up to find the call ended. I said sorry for sleeping on you and you said if it made me relax, you didn't mind. We replied back and forth that day.

I remember visiting you because classes ended early and you said you didn't have class as well, you met me in the corner of the street and walked me to the mall near your college. The sidewalk was narrow and I let you walk ahead while you were sneaking glances at me. "I'm still here," I said. You said, "Just checking." And gave me a crooked smile, I knew I was done for because it had become my favorite. We ate in a Japanese restaurant that played the most ridiculous love songs and you brought me back to my college afterwards. You held my hand before I entered the building and gave it a squeeze before leaving. We slept at 2am the following day.

I remember you visited me and we hung out in my dorm and I order Chinese food and we watched Modern Family. I remember you helping me with the dishes our elbows brushing, our fingers overlapping, I remember leaning against you on my bed as Phil Dunphey was being classic, goofy Phil until it was time for you to leave. I didn't want you to leave but the words didn't form and I walked you out the room. I remember after locking the door you pulled me in for a kiss and there was suddenly a whole zoo in my stomach. You said it was now or never, and you kissed me again as I watched you get in your car and you drove back to your dorm in another town, 12 kilometers away.

I remember you dropping by almost always and being with you was the happiest I'd ever been. I couldn't take my eyes off you, I couldn't keep my mind away from you. You called me that night and said, "Hey, honey" and I died from how you sounded like you just woke up and we stayed talking until 3am and talked about our what ifs.

I remember you brought up where you wanted to get married, and I said I wanted in Rome, you said you wanted a beach wedding. Then you said, "We could compromise" like you were sure you'd be marrying me, like you were sure we'd spend the rest of our years together after this crazy conversation. I remember that night where we were like broken records saying "honey" over and over before sleeping. I remember how loving you made me stupid.

I remember telling my brother about you and I told you about it.

I remember you freaking out about it.

I remember asking you if it was a stupid move. You said it wasn't. You said it didn't matter.

But it did.

I remember our 3am mindless conversations turning to 10pm messages of "Sorry, super busy. Talk to you in the morning". I remember waiting for your "Hey, honey" and "Good morning" and "I missed you" and getting nothing. I remember staring at my phone for hours until my eyes couldn't take it anymore. I slept crying and woke up tired with heavy, swollen eyes. That entire day I asked myself what went wrong, I tortured myself for mentioning to my brother about us. I blamed myself for such a stupid move. I remembered our conversation ending with you and me wanting it to continue, that I tried too hard to save it.

I remember meeting you after 3 months for my brother's birthday party and news spreading that you were in love with someone else, that you have always been since people could remember. I remember them saying that you were always head over heels for that person and you always had been. That same night, you walked to my table as I was replying to a group chat about another presentation, and tapped my shoulder and asked me to dance, like nothing happened. I thought we would forget that we never fell apart, that those past few months had been a dream, until I realized we were dancing to forget that we ever happened. That that would be the last time. You pulled me out the hall and into the garden restaurant and said, "Hey, you" like nothing happened. I asked how you were and said you looked great. I asked if you were in love and you said you've always had been. But not with me.

I remember seeing you after a month in a mall you were about to exit. I remember my heart ringing in my ears and I cursed myself for the bruise that never left. You saw me and asked if I needed company, I said I didn't and you smiled that crooked smile I loved so much and left. I remember loving you and all the right things I never tried to do.

I remember you at the door of my new apartment a year later and you kissing me like nothing happened. I asked what the hell you were doing and why in God's name were you at my door and how in the world did you find out where I was. You messaged my brother. And then you kissed me again and again. You said you thought about me and said sorry countless times for leaving me, for shutting me out, for walking away. You said you were falling too deep with me and you knew I fell in love and left. That you were with someone while you were with me. You said you should have told me there was someone else and I asked if there was still. And in your hesitation I knew.

I remember you outside my college after my final exam of my final year with a bouquet of lilies and a stupid board that said, "It's always been you".

I remember loving you with all the right things we never tried to do.

I remember needing you to the point of selfishness then I remember begging you to stay.

I remember how still hung up you were on the person you used to be in love with.

I remember you leaving again.

I remember finally letting you go.


	4. Saved As Draft

**SAVED AS DRAFT**

Him: So why do you think you get scared easily?

Her: You mean how I was always jumpy?

Him: Yeah.

Her: Must be from the fireworks?

Him: Oh.

Her: So, I'm asthmatic right?

Him: Yeah.

Her: And way back when the government didn't care about how dangerous and loud the fireworks were, we went go big or go home during the New Year's. This one time, one of my cousins lit up a firework. Without warning whatsoever. And I was there, back turned, the firework happened. And been jumpy ever since.

Him: You think it'd go away? You being jumpy, I mean.

Her: Oh jeez. I hope so.

…

Her: Overheard, Miss Gomez would be lecturing your class, get ready for recitation.

Him: You serious? Are you kidding me?

Her: I kid you not.

Him: What about?

Her: A debate.

Him: Against her?

Her: Yes.

Him: What about?

Her: Drugs of abuse.

Him: Jesus.

Her: I know. Good luck.

…

Her: I found this really cool song. Where you at, bro?

Him: Café.

Her: U busy?

Him: Kinda of. Link it to me.

Her: Alright.

…

Him: You done with exam?

Her: Hi! Sorry late, just finished. How are you so freaking fast!?

Him: Educated guessing.

Her: LOL

Him: Where you at?

Her: Just about to go to 6th.

Him: Wait for me.

Her: okkk

…

Him: You sure it's cool if I hand you my assignment?

Her: Yes sir!

Him: Cool.

…

Him: Breakfast?

Her: okkk

Him: Pancakes?

Her: Yes pls.

Him: Meet you in 10

Her: 10 hours?

Him: Minutes! AHAHAHA it could work both ways.

Her: Hahaha ok ok.

…

Him: Breakfast?

Her: Can't today, presentation in t-minus 30mins. I know nothing of this.

Him: Where you at?

Her: Library.

Him: Ok.

Him: Coffee or Chocolate?

Her: Chocolate!

Him: Ok.

Her: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!

Him: No big deal. Think of it as a thank you for submitting my assignment.

Her: Thanks! And no problem.

…

Her: Where you at? They're giving away free ice cream at the parking lot.

Him: With some friends. Catch you later?

Her: Got it!

Him: Where you at?

Her: Heading back to dorm

Him: Have you had lunch?

Her: Yes sir!

Him: You wanna accompany me?

Her: You're making me walk?

Him: Yes?

Her: Ok. Exercise.

…

Him: Good luck with finals!

Her: LUCKY YOU. Exempted!

Him: Hahaha

…

Him: You done for the week?

Her: YES! THANK THE LORD.

Him: Congrats! Where you at?

Her: Exiting the building!

Her: You didn't have to pay for the movie! It was my idea! And it was terrible movie.

Him: You were great company though.

Her: Thanks! Enjoy the rest of the evening!

Him: You too!

…

Her: What would you get your girlfriend?

Him: I don't have one?

Her: If you had one, then.

Him: I'd usually pick up the bits of information of her preferences, I'd take note on the things she'd like, maybe see what she'd pick out from the shelf and then when she wouldn't buy it, that'd be the one I'm getting. Maybe give her a box of Open-in-case-boyfriend-is-annoying?

Her: You're sweet.

Him: Thanks. So, is it for your girlfriend?

Her: No haha

Him: Right. Wink wink.

Her: You know, you could actually send the emoticon and not type it.

Him: It's twice as funny! Wink wink.

Her: Eye roll

…

Him: You ok?

Her: Yup!

Him: Saw you out crying?!

Her: Stalker much?

Him: ?

Her: Talk to you about it later

Him: Ok ok

…

Him: You ok now?

Her: Better.

Him: Havent heard from you in days!

Her: Calm down, Dad. It's only been 2 days.

Him: 2 days you-less!

Her: HAHAHAAH ok I'm good.

Him: Good. I'm outside your room with food.

Her: OMG

…

Her: HERE!

Him: ?

Her: Your room

Him: ? DORM? Or Classroom?

Her: Classroom!

Him: ?

Her: ?

Him: Hang on.

Him: Thanks for donuts!

Her: Wink Wink

Him: HAHAHA I've taught you well.

…

Him: Hey, I hope things go well with your boyfriend. Wink Wink

Her: God, that sounds perverted with the wink wink. But thanks! I hope so too. I've too in love with him.

Him: I bet he is too!

Her: Where you at now?

Him: Gym. Chillin' like a villain. I could use your company.

Her: Gotcha. Wait.

…

Her: WE'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS. HE WOULDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME.

Him: Give him time.

Her: ?

Him: C'mon, how long have you been together huh?

Her: 4 years.

Him: 4 YEARS. SEE? You going to throw it away because of a petty thing?

Her: It's a lot of petty things.

Him: Why'd you let it pile up?

Her: We never discussed it.

Him: Now you're going to bring it all with you. Talk to him about it.

Her: Ok.

Him: Ok.

…

Her: !

Him: ?

Her: OK, we good.

Him: GOOD!

Her: Thanks

Him: I got you.

Her: If you have girl problems, I would be happy to help. Be your shoulder to cry on and stuff.

Him: LOL I'll let you know.

…

Her: I'M SO SORRY. OH MY GOD.

Her: ?

Her: HELLO? OMG PLEASE TALK TO ME

Her: OMG HUHUH

Her: !

Her: :(

Him: Hey

Her: Ohmygod you're online

Him: No big deal. I was just shocked.

Her: I DIDN'T KNOW HE'D TALK TO YOU. I MEAN, HE KNOWS YOU. AND I TALK ABOUT YOU TOO.

Him: Honestly no big deal. We're cool. You and I too

Her: I'M SORRY ABOUT HIM HUHU you're one of the few people I really like and I really want to keep you!

Him: Hey, no big deal. Not a problem, you always have me.

Her: Thank you thank you huhuh I'm so sorry.

Him: Must be because we're seen hanging out too often. More than us with our peers and me over him.

Him: Plus our breakfasts and you and I bringing food to each other. Your guy is almost always away so I completely understand the anxiety he must be going through. And you and I almost have the same classes this semester too.

Her: So? Is it affecting you?

Him: I don't want your relationship in the rocks over this.

Her: I'll talk to him about it.

Him: Ok.

Her: Stay.

Him: Yes ma'am.

…

Him: Long message ahead. I love you. How you and I share the same taste in music, and carry the same ideas about the world. How we think our president is stupid, that the school is too demanding. The videos and memes we share and your smile. That one breakfast when you were too engrossed over a game that you hadn't noticed me, how blurry-eyed you look when I finally called your name and the stupid grin you had on your face when you saw me, your wide eyes when you saw me already seated. I wanted to cross the table and kiss you. I wanted so many things done for you. I wanted to be so many things for you. I wanted to see you after every exam, after every lecture, I wanted to be that guy that'd wait for your class to finish so I could walk you to your dorm. I would listen to how pathetic this assignment was and how your groupmates would get on your nerves because you would be the one to begin and end the job, because, well, they're practically useless. I wanted to kiss your forehead and the palm of your hand for no reason other than leaving me breathless. I wanted to be so much more for you but then I saw the look you got whenever you saw him, how you looked at him and the world dissolved around you, how so much in love you were, and as much as I would like to, I couldn't take you away from him. If you found happiness with him, I wouldn't pull you away from it.

[saved as draft]

Her: Hi!

Him: Hey.


	5. Americano for You, Latte for Me

**Americano for You, Latte for Me**

She was seated where that 11am sunshine peaked brightest and gave her the illumination she needed as she was reading another essay from her student.

He was seated at the table across her, highlighting another 10-page transcription that he knew he'd be reading for 2 hours.

She sighed.

He sighed.

She stands up to have her water refilled. He stands up to order another coffee. They both would have a long day at the coffee shop.

…

She was lying down in a public park, open lunch box on her right, and a stack of papers on her left. She had OneRepublic blasting "Secret" and he was seated at the bench on the opposite side to where she was. He was eating potato chips and sipping his diet coke and held another transcription. Did he want to continue to become a lawyer? Or did he want to teach pre-law instead? She turned off her music, sat up, dusted the soil off her jeans, and then packed her stuff before heading home. He threw his trash in a nearby bin and walked the opposite direction to where she was heading.

…

She was dragged by her friend to attend a Christmas party their sorority hosted.

He was asked to attend a Christmas party his cousin's sorority was hosting.

"It's for charity. It will be fun," the friend who dragged her and the cousin who asked him said.

She said, "Okay."

He said, "Sure."

But she didn't attend.

…

She was seated where she could smell the chicken pesto wrap the barista was cooking. She had brought her laptop for an essay due the next day, her reading glasses were pushed over her head, and her eyebrows winkled.

He was seated on the table beside her, classical music blasting, and a textbook on the table.

She glanced at the textbook and thought what type of person would read that, she continued to type her essay.

He glanced at her direction and thought that if she kept her eyebrows in a fold, she would end up having wrinkles. He flipped the page of the textbook.

…

She was in the grocery searching for canned peaches.

He was in the grocery searching for canned pineapples.

Their baskets bumped. They said sorry. They recognized each other. She was the first to look away the second they made eye contact. He looked familiar to her. She looked familiar to him.

They paid in different counters and drove to different directions.

…

She was asked to attend a charity by the same friend who asked her to attend that Christmas Party. "You didn't attend the last one," the friend said.

"Okay. I will. RSVP for 1 please."

Her friend smiled.

He was asked by the same person to attend the charity. He said yes.

…

Then they met.

He learned that she is an editor and she learned that he is a pre-law student.

"How do you know the host?" He asked.

"College best friend," she sips her water, "You?"

"Cousin."

…

They met in the mall where she usually hung around before her 3pm classes would start. He was inside a store looking for a new shirt to wear for tomorrow's family dinner when he spotted her entering the same store. He called her out and she looked for that familiar voice. Their eyes met. He waved at her, she waved back.

"What are you up to?"

"Picking out what to wear." He showed her his line of clothes.

"What occasion?"

"Family dinner."

They met after a month in the usual coffee shop, the place was nearly packed and she would have to share a table with someone then she saw him. She asked if it was alright to share a table if he wasn't with anyone. He wasn't, he gave her a seat. She was reviewing an article and he was reading his first transcription for the term.

They met in a public library five day later because the coffee shop where they usually stayed had undergone renovation. He was in the Political Science level and she was in the Humanities Level. They crossed paths when they decided it was time to buy a snack at the library's café. She tapped him on the shoulder and he raised his eyebrows then smiled. She asked what he was up to and he said he needed a change of scenery. She asked if he was with anyone, he was with a couple of groupmates at the Political Science Level. They bought their meals and they waved good-bye.

They met in another event their mutual contact was hosting. He was parking his car when he saw her walking down the sidewalk. He stopped where she was at, rolled down his window and asked if she needed a lift. She asked if they were heading to the same event, he said yes, and she hopped in his care. She apologized for intruding. The host of the event greeted them at the door, she was pecked on the cheek, and he was given a hug. "So, you guys are super tight now?" the host asked. "We just happen to head to the same event," he said. The host told them to make themselves at home and that lunch would be served at the garden in a while, then left. He asked her if she wanted something to drink. She said water and found a place on the couch. He asked how she met the host, she said that they used to be roommates until they had to change buildings thus changing dorms. He pulled her chair for during lunch. He helped her walk down the steps to the boat for their boat ride across the lake. She removed leaves from his hair when the wind blew and the branches shook. She kept him balance as he stood on a stool to reach for fruits. He held her hand as she was stepping out from the boat. He asked if he could bring her home. She said yes.

They met the next month in her university. He was attending a lecture and she saw him buying from the cafeteria in their building. She tapped his shoulder. "Hey!" He said and gave her a small hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He said he was attending a lecture. She asked if it was in the same building. He said yes, then she asked if he was busy afterwards, he wasn't. She asked him out for coffee. He said yes.

They met after his lecture and he asked for her number. "Finally," she smiled.

They met the following week for their first dinner date.

They met three days later when she asked if he wanted to see Phantom of the Opera.

They met that weekend for their first lunch date.

They met on a Monday after her class. He brought with him Chinese takeout for them to share. They ate in her apartment, Rush Hour playing in the background. He talked about lately his groupmates have been letting him do all the work, she wondered if he ever divided the work or if he was just waiting for them to volunteer. He was waiting for them to volunteer. She introduced him to a website called Randomizer which helped her through group works. They finished their Chinese takeout and he left. She wished she could have kissed him. He wished he could have kissed her.

They met on a Wednesday in their usual coffee shop, he brought with him no-occasion-flowers. She asked why. He smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome," he smiled again.

They met in her apartment when he said he couldn't stop thinking about her.

They met in the park on a Friday night when they were too awake to sleep.

They met for a fifth date outside his university. He was with his friends and she was waiting by the benches in her Sunday dress. He couldn't stop looking, his friends couldn't stop teasing. He kissed her on the cheek before either of them could say hello. He said she looked beautiful. She was suddenly too full to eat.

They met on a Tuesday night in his apartment when she asked him if he wanted to be her date for an upcoming alumni homecoming. "You want me to be your date?" He asked. She said yes and asked if it was weird. "Not at all," he said. She wanted to ask him so many things but didn't.

They met for her alumni homecoming. They were still in the car when she asked what she should answer if people asked if they were dating. He felt the pulse in his wrist. She said she could say that they were dating if that's what he wanted, she could say otherwise if he felt uncomfortable. He didn't know he wanted her to say. "Whatever makes you comfortable," he smiled. When people asked if they were dating, she said yes. He pulled her into a kiss by the buffet table.

"Finally," he said.


	6. Middle Column, Second Table

**Middle Column, Second Table**

My friend approached me on a Friday afternoon in the library as I began to read the transcriptions I finally printed. She was flustered from the 12 noon unit test because she couldn't remember the formula on how to compute for electrolytes. Her hair was a mess and wanted to have lunch. I told her I could accompany her for lunch because I just finished eating prior the test. She said it was alright, for she would be eating with you, who was two tables across. She left me to study and approached you. I haven't even gone passed the second page when she approached me to say good-bye, you too said good-bye.

The library was full the following day. I spotted that same friend in a table and asked if I could share a table with her. She had a wide smile on her face and proceeded to make room for me to study. You, the one whom she had lunch with days ago, sat on the same table. My friend introduced you and I, I shook your hand. A few hours into studying that Saturday, you mentioned that you were getting hungry and asked if either of us wanted to eat. My friend said she was hungry, while I would be eating later. You and my friend went on to eat ahead and came back after a while with chocolates. We shared those chocolates until the library closed. You walked our friend to her dorm and I walked a different path.

I found you sitting in one of the benches outside the room. I asked where our friend was and you said that she was still taking the test. I asked if you'd be studying in the library but you had other plans and I left.

You found me cleaning my eyeglasses in front of the girls' bathroom and asked if I had a unit test that day. I said, I did and that I just finished. You complained that you couldn't remember if question 10 was either A or B or neither. I said, I was stuck in that same question too. I saw you in the library afterwards, the answer key had been released and you approached me. "Did you get it?" you asked. I said I did, and you did too. We high-fived.

I found you eating pizza in the 5th floor cafeteria and asked if I could join your table. You weren't so I sat on the same table, brought out my lunch box, and ate. You asked if I always had a lunch box, I said yes. "You make those?" You asked. I said yes. You said that maybe you should try those to save money but that waking up early would be difficult because you always slept through your alarms. Our friend joined us afterwards. She began complaining about her groupmates, that they had no initiative. You tried to calm her down by buying her a donut. Her eyes lit up.

You found me exiting the campus with a textbook in hand and asked if I needed help. Before I could answer you got my textbook and my bag. I said that I could manage with the bag but you insisted otherwise and walked me to my apartment. "You live alone?" I said I didn't because I had a pet puppy. You wanted to see my puppy. I told him that visitors weren't allowed inside the rooms and that you had to wait at the lobby, you didn't mind. So you waited as I brought down my shih tzu and you played with her. It was passed 7pm when you left.

I found you in the Sunday Market with a couple of friends and I was shy to say hi and hoped that you wouldn't see me. But you tapped me on my shoulder and asked if I was alone. I said I was and then you asked if I needed company. I said not really but I wouldn't mind if you joined me in my hunt for a good dinner. You said you'd come back, that you'd just tell your friends that you'd be leaving ahead. I told you to just find me, and you did. After searching the market for an hour and a half for the organic products I needed, you were called by the people whom you've left. "Introduce us," one of them said, and you did. One of them liked the dress I was wearing, the other asked if I had plans that evening so I could get to know them. But you answered for me, and that I had plans with you. Your friends smirked and I pretended I was busy with the succulents on my left, when in fact I was so flustered with what you said. You offered to bring me back to my apartment when I said I was fine with the train, then you said, "We have plans this evening, remember?" I never forgot.

You found me three days later as I was collecting my notes from my locker and asked if I've eaten lunch. I said I had. "Alright, next time then," you smiled then left.

I found you with, who must be, a friend of yours, along the corridor as I was waiting for the room to be vacant for our small group discussion. You approached me to say hi and asked what I was doing. I said I was waiting for my room for discussion and you introduced me to your friend. When your friend left to head to the bathroom, you asked if I was available that evening. I said yes. We had our first dinner date.

You found me at McDonald's ordering a sundae and, oh my God, you lined up beside me and ordered a cheeseburger and paid for my sundae. I must have had a funny look on my face for you to pinch my cheek. "Don't sweat on it," you said, but I couldn't understand what you were saying because all of my senses focused on the fingerprints you've left on my face.

I found you in front of my apartment asking if you could play with my shih tzu on a Saturday afternoon after my lunch with my family. "How long did you wait?" I asked. Not long, you said. But I saw the beads of sweat trickling down your temples. I brought down my shih tzu and a tub of ice cream.

You found me in my classroom and you entered the room like we've been classmates for the past semester. You waved at familiar faces before asking me if I wanted to be your plus one on a charity event your family was hosting. I asked why me, you said, "Isn't it obvious that I like you?" I felt butterflies in my ears and elephants in my stomach.

I found you sitting in your car when you fetched me that day for the charity event. You stepped out and opened the passenger seat for me and I found a bouquet of sunflowers. "This must be the wrong car," I backed away. "No, pretty sure it's the right one." I wanted to tell you that I liked you back but the nightmares from my previous relationships told me that it was a bit too soon to reciprocate the feelings. I squeezed your arm, took the bouquet, and sat in the passenger seat. You asked if you could take a picture of me, I said yes and you did. "Ugh, you're so beautiful," you said and planted a fist on your chest like you were having a heart attack. You introduced me to your family for the first time.

You found me with a crease on my forehead from staring at the laptop and asked what was bothering me. "This protocol we're supposed to present tomorrow has just been sent to us," I said massaging my right temple. You asked if you could have a look and I faced my laptop towards you. You pointed out the vital parts of the protocol and that the proctor would usually ask 'why'. "They're gonna grill you," you said. "Ugh, great." I pulled the laptop towards me and began making the powerpoint presentation. You sat beside me and brought out your transcriptions. Our silence was comfortable.

I found you outside my last room for the day with a box of muffins. My classmates glanced at us, whistled, and giggled. I asked what you were doing. "I felt like seeing you." I did too.

You found me walking outside the campus and called me from your car. "Wanna go on a date?" You said. I hopped in your car and we ate in a Thai barbeque restaurant. You paid for dinner, I paid for dessert. You bought a dress for me and I bought you a bowtie because you insisted that it be a bowtie. We were in your car for a while outside my apartment and I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to tell you I liked you so much. I wanted to tell you that my shih tzu adores you more than I, that I think that we looked good together, that we had chemistry. I wanted to tell you that I constantly got lost in your eyes. Instead I thanked you for today and that I'd see you tomorrow.

I found you in the corridor so close to one of your closer female friends and felt a deep pull in my heart. I walked the other direction.

You found me a few days later eating in the 5th floor cafeteria, engrossed in the transcription I was reading. You sat across me and tapped my notes. I looked at you, who had probably just woken up because of the sleepy eyes you gave me. You smiled sheepishly and I knew I was done for, that I must have fallen in the deep. That I was already lost in your eyes, I couldn't look away. I turned away before I blushed too much. You asked if I had a unit test today, I said I was just advance reading for tomorrow. You asked if I had plans in the evening, I didn't. You picked me up that night and we had a stupid picnic in the park. You made this stupid dinner. And I was so stupidly happy, I felt like I was up in the clouds. I felt like the rest of year would be great, that there was nothing wrong in the world. I wanted to tell you that you've been making me so happy.

I found you outside my room with a serious expression on your face. I asked what was wrong. I was scared because maybe you were fed up with me, that you found out that I was unsure of you, of us. That I was taking everything we were doing with a grain of salt, your words and your gestures. My heart was pounding, I suddenly couldn't breathe. Then you asked if I could accompany you tonight for a surprise dinner party your mom planned for your father. You asked if I was okay because I exhaled noisily from holding my breath too long. I said, "Yeah. Of course. What should I wear?" You said nothing too fancy, that a dress would be nice. On the ride to the party, you asked what was bothering me, that it was written all over my face. I sighed and said, "I thought you wanted to stop." "Stop what?" "This." "This?" "Us." Then he swerved and abruptly parked the car. "OHDEARGOD. Are you okay?" Was he having a heart attack? I reached out to touch him but pulled back when he faced me. " _WHAT!?_ " He exclaimed. "What?" "YOU ASKED IF I WANTED TO STOP US. THEN I FELT MY PERIPHERY BLUR FROM PANIC SO I PARKED THE CAR. Wait, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" "I'm okay. OMG. I'm sorry. I should have asked you to park." "Why would you think I wanted to stop us?" "I don't know." "You don't know." "I mean, I have a reason but I don't know if that's the main reason." "What is the reason?" "Aren't we going to be late?" "The party can wait. But this cannot. Why would you think I want to stop whatever we've been doing?" "I thought you were unsure of me, of us. Because I didn't say I reciprocated your feelings." Silence. "Do you reciprocate my feelings?" you asked. I did. "… Do you?" you asked again. I nodded. "Okay," you said. "Aren't you mad that I didn't say it, you know, directly?" "Why would I be mad? I didn't want to force it out of you. What if it made you uncomfortable? I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me." "Okay." "Okay." "I like you," I said. You smiled, "I know."

You found me sitting on one of the benches on the 3rd floor browsing my Twitter feed. You sat beside me and presented a lily. "What's happening?" I locked the screen of my phone and looked at you and to the lily and back at you. "Thought I might give you something Snape never had," you said. "OhmyGod, I hate everything you just said." "Are you free tonight?" "Is this another surprise dinner party?" "I'm asking you out on a date." "Okay. I accept but what is with the lily?" "A no-occasion flower. Like a, 'I think you're really beautiful' type of flower." "You think I'm a flower?" "Is that a sexual question?" I take the lily from you.

I found you walking down the steps from your dorm. When you saw me, you had that ridiculously large grin that I adored. You said good morning. "Hi. You wanna go out with me?" "Okay," you had a puzzled expression on your face, but smiled nonetheless. "Like, I mean, really go out with me." My palms began sweating. "Like officially?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. Officially." "Like long-run officially?" "Like we'll plan our wedding tomorrow officially." "So, can I kiss you?" "Yes." "You won't run away?" I wanted to run away. I wanted to hide because I might have said something super embarrassing and that you were just being polite to stay. "I won't," I finally say. "This is going to be some crappy romcom shit but I want to hold your face and kiss you," you said. "Then hold my face because I want all of your crappy romcom shit."


	7. RSVP for 2

**RSVP for 2**

I stand clutching at the invitation that my half-sister (or sister, which I already acknowledge her as) sent three days ago. In a beautiful, bold, italic script, it read: You are cordially invited… stop. No. I stopped reading and hid the invitation back in its envelope. It was her wedding. She's getting married. My little sister. And her groom's best man was my fiancé. And he'd be there, with his plus one. So would I.

 _"RSVP for two,"_ I told my sister a week before she sent out the invitation.

 _"For two?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Guy or Girl?"_

 _"Guy."_

 _"HOLY SHIT. I cannot wait to meet him! Mom is going to flip!"_

I cannot wait either. To finally meet you that is. Because I've picked you out of yellow pages. Well because I've paid for you. I was browsing through magazines, desperate for a plus one so I could take my revenge on my ex, and you know, make him regret dumping me. Behold, I came across a page full of them, full of people like you. Full of people willing to be paid to be a date. _Good-looking, athletic. Charming, funny. Good-looking, charming. Funny, Tall, athletic._ All the same three synonymous, repetitive adjectives. So, I dropped a pen and whichever phone number it landed on, that would be my guy. It landed on you. I phoned you 2 hours later and you and I talked about your terms and conditions. Yes, yes, absolutely, was all I said for this business transaction of ours. _"Listen, I want us to be believable as possible."_ I said before ending the line. You laughed at the other end and said, _"Your ex would beg you to come back."_

I would meet you tomorrow morning in the airplane, where I've paid for your seat, your flight, your entire stay in London. Heck, I even paid for you to be my date. I give my secretary a list of things to accomplish for my week away and wish him a good luck. Before I walk the aisle to settle down, I grab my first drink from the flight attendant and tell him, "I'm not an alcoholic. I'll be meeting my date for the first time so I am nervous as hell. My hands are clammy, I am cold sweating. We're going to attend my sister's wedding. His seat is at 3B and—"

"And he is here." I whip my head to my row and you had just gotten your glass of champagne. I down mine. _Oh jeez._ I finally meet you. "Hi." And you kiss me lightly on the cheek and say, "Believable as possible, right?" Our eyes finally meet. _Right_. "Right. Right. Okay. Uhm, enjoy the flight, I guess."

Not even an hour after we've landed, Mom rushes us to head to the reception hall for early dinner. "I'm sorry. I'm so nervous." I tell you on the cab ride. "No problem." You half smile at me. "I wasn't expecting your voice to be that deep."

"How deep?"

"Like, bedroom voice deep."

"Like I've just woken up?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is." I comb back my hair with my fingers for the hundredth time. "I'm ruining my hair aren't I?" I glance you and back at the rear view mirror. "I've ruined my hair." Then you lace my hand with yours and said, "You look great."

"Jesus Christ, I'm getting my money's worth on you so far." I glance at myself again in the rear view mirror, "Jesus Christ my hair is a mess."

Mom and Dad greet us at the entrance while the hotel staff bring in our luggage. I did the introductions, they instantly love you (well they love everybody). Mom doesn't hesitate to pull you by the arm and usher you inside the hall to meet everybody. I kiss Dad on the cheek and ask how everyone's been. "Oh you know, same old. Your mother is more flustered than ever due to your sister's wedding. I feel like walking on thin ice." Classic mom. "She's gotten your date for hostage." Dad gestures to where Mom corned you with all her friends.

 _"Okay, so, what do you do?"_ I asked you during our last phone call before properly meeting you.

 _"A hooker."_

 _"Okay, now, seriously."_

 _"An entrepreneur. Self-employed. And I'm taking my masters in Biology."_

 _"Okay, you're selling me nicely here."_

 _"I wasn't kidding."_

 _"I'm sorry. Okay, I've messed up. Okay, so we need a story."_

 _"I'm taking my masters in Biology, I've been seeing you in a nearby coffee shop almost every other week. I've finally had the courage to ask for your number, so here we are."_

 _"Wow. I actually believe you."_

I rescue you and you excuse yourself as I pull you to a room where they keep the coats. I shrug off mine and bring out an envelope. "6k. Count it," I hand it to you. "No, I don't need to," you're already pocketing the envelope when I stop you and ask you once more to count it. And you do. "Listen," you say, "I'm reminding you again that sleeping with me costs extra, okay?"

"Yeah, bud, that won't be necessary, but thank you."

"And that it needs consent and money withdrawn prior or else I'm done with my business with you."

"The closest our skin is getting to each other is superficial."

"Just letting you know," and you give me your right upper lip smile and show me your dimple. We walk out the coat room hand in hand and make us as believable as possible. You ask my Dad if his drink needs a refill, you ask my Mom if she needs water, you congratulate my sister on her wedding and talk to the groom, and when we've been gone apart for a decent amount of time, that's when you come back, kiss me on the cheek and ask if I need anything. So freaking natural. My cousins are envious and want to take you home. "Could I borrow him from you? I'd pay you both," I nearly choke on my water. "Sorry, ladies, not for rent," I managed to say.

After the dinner, we take the cab home to our house and Mom already fixed my room for the both of us. I look at my twin sized bed. "I could get an extra mattress and sleep on the floor if it costs extra to sleep next to you," I say. "Don't be silly. I'm pretty sure you understood me when I said 'sleeping with me'," you settle our bags on the floor. "Yeah, intercourse." "Copulation." "Right." "Not gonna cost you anything to sleep next to me." "Okay… Yes. You can shower ahead."

"So," you say after numerous trials-and-errors into making ourselves comfortable in bed, "When do I get to meet the famous ex?" "Tomorrow. He arrives tomorrow." "I can't wait."

True enough, the look on my ex's face seeing you was priceless. Shocked. Amused. Unbelievable. His date, wow, is as equally as unbelievable. Like straight from a magazine. We say our little introductions and answer questions like, "so how did you guys meet?", "What do you do?", "How have you been?", "How's the party so far?" And reply "aww" when the timing was right. You made us so believable, you had your hand around my waist, you brought us drinks at the right time, you asked the right questions, you asked how the event was like you've organized it, and you asked if they need refills or appetizers. My sister pulled me aside as you were talking about your college course and asked, "Where did you get him?" I smiled and said, "Coffee shop." "Shut up. No way." I take a sip from the champagne I was holding and looked back at you. Our eyes met and you winked at me. I nearly choked.

We were finally seated for dessert and we had each other to ourselves. "How's the party so far?" I asked. I was so nervous that what if you were fed up from my drunk mother and quiet father. What if my sister was being too childish and you were puzzled why her groom was mature enough but not sane enough to be part of the family. What if I was trying too hard, what if everyone was? What did you think of my Mom and her friends? About my family? Was it a good thing that I wasn't engaged to be married? "I love it." No way. "You can be honest to me you know. I don't care if I paid you to be nice, be brutally honest with me." "Seriously. I love your family. Never a dull moment." I take a bite from the cheesecake you brought for us to share. "Really?" "Really." I take another bite. "Here," I take my last serving and push the plate towards you, "before I finish it." You leaned in and ate the slice off my fork.

My sister opened up the dance floor for quite a while but I was too tired from the champagne to dance. You, I, and my Dad were seated on one table and I listened as you asked Dad about his profession and Dad asking about yours. When a slow song began playing and all the couples in the room occupied the center of the floor, Dad ushered you and I to dance. You didn't hesitate in asking me to dance. You had your hands around my waist and my arms were around your neck as we slow danced to The Way You Look Tonight. "Don't you think that this song has been played for too much in pre-weddings?" I ask after a bit of swaying. "Would you prefer 'I'll Be' instead?" "Maybe." "Maybe on the next wedding you'd be attending." Then you freaking twirl me around. "Well, that woke me up, thanks." I laughed against the crook on your neck.

The following day, you made breakfast for us. "What time did you wake up?" I groggily asked as I sat on the counter in the dining area. You were making scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages. I poured myself some milk. "Probably an hour or two ago. Here," you handed me a plate with scrambled egg, toast, and sausages. "How did you know I preferred sausages over bacon?" "I didn't. Now I know," then you winked at me. I smiled at you. "I have to brief you on today's agenda." I settle the plate on my lap and eat from there. You nod. "It's the bride's hen party and the groom's hooker party. You've been asked to attend the groom's." "Alright." You take a bite from the toast then sip your coffee. "I hope I'm not asking you for too much." I look at my plate. You tuck your fingers under my chin and lift my head, "Not at all. It'll be fun." Dad catches you and I washing the dishes and allows you to borrow one of his cars for today.

You brought me to the bar where the bachelorette party was held and my cousin asks you to stay for a drink before, and I quote, "they pretend to be single for a night." And so you did, and you stayed a little while longer because my drunk friends asked permission to smell you for they were curious on how sexy you smelled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "He could tie me down, any day," my cousin uttered, "Woof." I almost spat my drink. "Okaaayyyy, it is time for the thorn to leave the roses," my sister exclaimed as she was holding her second drink. I walked you to the door of the function room as they were teasing us to kiss. And you, oh so naturally, pulled me by the waist and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "WHAAAAT. THAT'S TOO CUTE!" My cousin shouted. "Okay, bud, don't mind them." I opened the door for you and you pulled me in a second time and we kissed longer as you locked your hand on my nape. I felt a buzz in my ears when we pulled apart, I felt my heart in my wrist as you kissed me on the temple before leaving the room. "TIME TO GET DRUNK TONIIIIIGHT!" I already was.

I remember zoning in and out from the alcohol.

I remember withdrawing money from an ATM and pulling you out of bed after you've asked me if I was okay.

I remember feeling your skin or I remember the dream of it, how you took care of me that moment, and how careful you were as you planted kisses and traced my skin like I was fragile like porcelain. I remember the dream of your arms around me and I remember floating above the clouds.

I woke up to breakfast-in-bed and my parents leaving a note on the fridge saying that lunch would be in a few hours. "What happened last night?" I asked you. There was an expression that flashed across your face I didn't recognize. "You were wasted," you said. I hid my face in my hands and groaned. "No wonder why my head hurts. And there's another freaking lunch out." I lazily threw the schedule across the table and continued, "As if we haven't been doing that for the past two days. Thanks for breakfast." I pick on my food. "So, I picked you up last night and cash fell out your purse as you tripped in the room." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." "You lack 300." "What?" "300." "300 for what?" "Last night." "Last night? Wait what did we do last night?" You didn't say anything. Holy crap did we do it last night? "I'm saying that you would have lacked 300 if we did do something last night." "But we didn't?" I couldn't control the panic in voice anymore. "We didn't." "Are you saying you could have cost 17k if we did do it last night?" "17300." " _What._ " "But we didn't do anything last night because you were diligent about it and we had a verbal contract that it wouldn't be part of the job you assigned me to do. Otherwise, the deal is off. I'm just here as your date for your sister's wedding afterall." "You would tell me if I did something to you last night though. Right? I would pay for it, you know." You took my hand in yours. "You just gave me a headache, that's all." And I believed you.

You were obedient and there was nothing imperfect about you. You were anticipated by everybody and everyone wanted to talk to you and share a seat with you. You took longer from me than you usually would and maybe there was something wrong. Maybe I was too drunk to remember, but I took your word that there was nothing wrong, that nothing happened last night. Then, my ex took your seat on our table. "Hi." "Hi." I smiled and he smiled back. "You look lovely. As always." "You look fancy yourself." "Congratulations on your sister's wedding." "Pretty sure you should be telling her that instead." "I did. I think she found me annoying." "Impossible. She loves you." Then he was quiet. "I suppose." I didn't know what that meant but it felt like it weighed a lot. "You're beautiful," he said and I was heartbroken over again. Then you landed a hand on my shoulder and sat on a vacant seat beside me and settled a glass of water for me. You apologized for taking too long and shook hands with my ex. "I'll leave you two," he stood up and left. "So, did he beg you to come back?" I shook my head. "So, what was that about?" you asked. "I don't know. He looked tired and sad." I rested my elbow on the table and cupped my chin on my palm and followed him with my eyes. He looked so tired from the world, from the wedding. I remember what it was like to fall so deeply in love with him and the pain that it brought afterwards. Like I wasn't supposed to be so in love with him. You tuck my hair behind my ear and smiled at me. "You know, you're a different kind of lovely when you're sad but you make the world stop when you smile." You brush your knuckle against my cheek and lean in to kiss me on the lips.

You drove us to a small part of town, along the mountain ranges, to our summer villa, where the nearby Church was where the wedding would be held. Mom and Dad asked me to tour you around the area after we've settled in our room. The rooms in the villa were much larger and the beds were wider than our place in the city. I crawled on the bed and you followed suit. "You know almost everything about me and my family and I don't know a damn single thing about you. Other than the fact that you're taking a master degree in Biology." "Well, I'm allergic to citrus and I don't like olives on my pizza and pasta. I adore your family and the dynamic you guys bring. I get nervous about screwing this up even if I've been in the industry for more than 7 years. I think I'd miss you even if I haven't met you." I felt your hand rest over mine as we lay on the bed and laced our fingers together.

We walked along the edges of the hill from where our villa was built. And sat close together on the grass of the edge that faced the sea. "My sister is getting married tomorrow." "It's going to be great." "She looks so happy." "She does." "I want to be happy too." Music began to play from a distance, from which must have been the villa. Soon enough we'd have to go back for the dinner and the fireworks show that the groom prepared for my sister. You took my hand and kissed my palm. I felt a tug on the pulse on my wrist. "I'll make you happy. I won't make you feel less loved." If this was part of hiring you, I wonder how many hearts you've broken and how many hearts had spaces for you from those two sentences. I smiled at you and kissed you. "Thank you," I whispered against your lips before heading back to the villa.

The sun began to set before dinner started and I caught you sitting in the living room with Dad. You were wearing your suit and tie, similar to the photo the industry sent, but better. "Dear Lord, I'm soaked," my cousin said beside me, "Just look at him. Straight from a catalogue." You saw me standing by the door frame and excused yourself from my Dad to meet us. "Why the hell are you so bloody perfect? Is there nothing wrong with you? Do you have a hairy birthmark on your butt?" I looked at my cousin like she suddenly grew another head and neck. You laughed and said, "No birthmarks." "Bloody perfect," my cousin said and left. You held your arm out for me and I took it before approaching Dad. Dad stood up from his chair and offered it to you. He grasped you on the shoulder and said, "Okay." And left. "What was that about?" I took my seat. "You're beautiful," you whispered in my ear. And I actually believed it.

They were serving us dessert when my ex-fiancé asked to have a word with me as I was getting more wine from the cellar. "You look gorgeous," he said. "Geez, if your girlfriend heard that there'd be a cat fight." "There is no girlfriend." "What?" I nearly dropped the empty bottle of wine I was holding. "What?" I asked again. "I broke it off with her, two nights ago." "Why?" The room was suddenly too small for two people. "I was hung up on your sister." "My sister." "Yeah. She was why I broke off our engagement. Because we were doing it like rabbits and I was obsessed about her." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Why was he still talking? He was asking me to say something. I didn't know what to say. I was lost for words. I didn't… Then he's saying something like sorry and I didn't want to hear it anymore.

I remember looking at everybody and everyone blaming everyone. Including you. I remember my sister blaming you for telling me and my cousin telling me sorry that I found out like this. But all I kept in mind was that you knew. "You knew?" I looked at you. I remember the hurt flashing across your face and the way your eyes dilated from pinning you with the pain I radiated. Then I walked away. You followed me a moment later in the boat house a few meters away from the villa. "How? When?" I asked when the pain was a bit less and before the silence became unbearable. "Yesterday, when your sister was missing. Your dad asked me to look for her. And I found her and your ex arguing." I didn't say anything for a while. "He didn't want me back, he wanted my sister," I finally said. You kissed me on the shoulder and wiped my tears away. I wasn't a different kind of lovely when I was sad, I was a different a kind of broken.

My sister arrived in our room that night and apologized. Then she said, "Please. Not on my wedding night. Not tomorrow." I suddenly so angry with her. "Don't worry. Tomorrow, it'll be perfect. You will walk down the aisle and marry the man you love and I will smile and say all the right things. But bear in mind that the longer you keep the fact that you have been screwing his best man while we were still together the night before the wedding, the more things you will be keeping from him after your wedding." I couldn't remember why she was apologizing and what she was apologizing for. I remember her leaving and I remember you trying to soothe that deep ache in my chest. I was inconsolable.

An hour before the wedding, it went chaotic. My sister told her groom about how his best man was screwing her 5 years into our relationship. Then it was all a blur, the groom chasing my ex outside the chapel. My sister crying in the back. You chasing after the groom and the best man. Me approaching my sister and her apologizing countless times. I waited for you outside the chapel until you arrived an hour later and the groom jumping from the topdown car and running to the chapel. My sister was getting married and you were ready to leave tomorrow. You went down the car and held your arm out for me and we attended the wedding.

We danced in the reception and you continued to say all the right things and everyone adored you. As the reception drew to an end, Mom approached you and asked you to have dinner with us sometime after the wedding. "I'll leave my schedule open," but I knew you wouldn't but it felt like you really would. You were believable in the end and you were so good at faking it that I completely forgot that you were. We were getting ready to leave tomorrow morning as we were packing our things. Dad gave you food to nibble on to the ride to the airport. "What is it?" I took a peak. "Olives." I laughed so hard that night and you pulled my face closer with both hands and kissed me again and again and again.

We were in the airport and the ride back home was quiet and we slept throughout the entire flight. You waited for me and helped with my luggage and continued to help me bring them to the company car I hired. I asked where you wanted to be dropped off and said that you should see me off first. I was confused but didn't contest to it. We were in my apartment not long after and you helped me with my luggage and brought them inside. I asked if you needed something to drink before heading back to your place. You didn't and I walked you out of the building and waited for your company car to fetch you. "I'm sorry for the drama, it wasn't part of the package," I said. "I loved every moment spent with you." You company car arrived the moment I had the urge to pull you in for a kiss. I watched as you loaded your things in the trunk and I wanted to ask you to stay, to quit the business, and continue your master degree and date me. But I didn't. You brushed your knuckles against my cheek and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm glad I said yes," then you kissed the palm of my hand and left. You said I was a different kind of lovely when I was sad, but I was actually a different kind of lovely with you.


	8. Artists

**Artists**

I am 7 and you are 9. I was trying to draw the apartment I lived in and you were sitting on concrete, your back against the wall. You were humming to a tune that I wasn't familiar with. "What are you singing?" I asked. "I don't know. I just made it up." You eyed at me then asked, "What are _you_ doing?" I said that I was drawing. You asked if I wanted to become an artist. "I want to draw." Then you said that artists can draw. "Aren't they called painters?" "I think when you use paint. But you're not using paint." Then mother called me back inside for dinner. The following day we introduced each other, you continued to hum and I continued to draw. Then one day, you approached me with a notepad in hand with scribbles, underlines, and marks. "I'm writing a song," you told me. "What kind of song?" I asked. "About this apartment." "How does it go?" Then you started humming the tune. It was going to be a slow song, something that parents dance to at weddings or when the person on TV suddenly remembers their past. You asked how it was. "It's nice."

I am 12 and you are 14. I saw you bring friends to the apartment you were staying at as I was walking to the apartment I was staying at. You ushered them inside your place and you looked at my direction before entering. I gave a small wave but you probably didn't see me and just went back inside. I was slightly embarrassed for myself. Mother had orchids outside the apartment and it had become my new thing to draw and pastel had become my favorite medium to use. I was almost done with my drawing when I heard your screen door open, your friends started exiting and I closed my sketch pad. I entered my apartment before you called for my name.

There is this convenient store I almost always stop by on the way home to buy cheesecake. I'd linger inside for a while, do a bit of homework, and maybe review my sketched or write small ideas on the pages. Half way done with my cheesecake you plop on the seat opposite to where I sat. I nearly choked on the slice. "Hey," you said. I smiled and just swallowed the slice I was currently chewing, just ignoring the water and choke to further embarrass myself. "Any idea where you'd be attending middle school?" I shake my head. "You should apply to where I'm at." He brings out the drink he bought from inside the paper bag then opens it. "Girls can apply there?" I ask, "I thought it was an all-boys school." "Yeah, but they've changed the policy just this year. So we have girl classmates." "I'll tell my parents about it." "It's closer to home." "Yeah." "And we'd be seeing each other and head home together." "I suppose."

But I didn't end up in the same school as you. I was in the school two blocks from yours, a sister school as they call it. "Oh, I guess I could wait for you?" You asked as I was sketching another orchid Mother bought and you writing down a new song. "What if I have extra-curriculars?" I looked at you from my sketchpad. "Right. You should bring a phone with you." "I have brought it up to Dad a few times." That night Dad bought me a mobile phone, the following day I showed you and we exchanged numbers.

I am 14 and you are 16. You had been waiting for me at the school gate sometimes by yourself, sometimes with a bag of bread from the bakery, and sometimes with ice cream. My friends had been asking about our relationship. "Neighbors. We usually walk together because it's the same direction." But they didn't stop there, they took a peek at you – at us – a few times. You were kind enough to say hello and stay a bit for short conversations. "You guys aren't dating?" One of my friends asked. I'd say no, then they'd ask if it was alright for them to ask for your number. I didn't know what being protective of you meant after that question. One day, they tagged along to see you at the gate and asked your number. "Sorry, I don't give away my number." They stopped asking about you but continued to wave at you as they saw you waiting by my school gate.

"Do you have anything in mind for college?" I asked as we were sharing chocolate cake. "I want to write songs. Sing. Join competitions." "There's always Youtube. Just upload your songs. Or join those talent contests." I said. "I don't know," you take a slice from the cake, "Youtube is not really my thing. But I have applied in this reality TV-ish competition?" I raise an eyebrow. "When is it airing?" "I'm not sure. I'll update you about it." "I hope you get in." "Me too."

I am 18 and you are 20. You've become part of a group and you've been writing songs and doing city tours. We've moved out of the apartment. Your family has too. Your group is famous on every social media platform but you're still the same person I admired. I'm currently pursuing art in a school I've admired for a while and have been asked to do commissions enough to that it booked an entire year. When your schedule would permit you to, you'd ask me to breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It would always be a yes whenever I'd ask my parents that you're asking me to eat with you. One afternoon, I was curious with the art of pottery and was working on a sculpture when you called me. "Hello?" I said. "I'm outside your building, meet you for lunch?"

We had lunch in a burger joint. I hadn't seen you in 3 months from the demand the country had on your group's performance. I learned just recently that not only were you writing songs and singing, you were dancing as well. Your group had no instruments involved on set for the background music was all computer-generated. "Like a DJ only without the DJ. We just mix and mash instrumentals on the laptop. Then there'd be a choreography and stuff," you told me the last time we hung out. I changed to a large cleaner white shirt and tucked in the front of the shirt. I saw you in your silver hair and sunglasses… In a burger joint. It was so difficult to suppress my laugh. When you saw me, you stood up and gave me a little lift as you hugged me. "Nice seeing you too," I smiled as you put me down. "It's so nice to see a familiar face." You handed me the menu as we sat down. I ordered the Luther Burger, it was a thick beef patty sandwiched between two glazed donuts. I asked how touring was and your song writing. "Interviews everywhere. I'm still able to write in between, they'd plug in instrumentals with my songs. It's almost always pop with rap here and there." "I like the songs your band plays. The heavy EDM is a perfect workout song." You raise an eyebrow and say, "You work out to our songs?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's catchy. And it's nice to work out to." You smile your widest, "Huh. We should make more of those then. But I want slower songs, I guess. More of a ballad?" "A ballad. You're going to make the ladies cry." I know you're rolling your eyes from behind those shades. "If you keep on wearing those shades every time we meet, I won't be able to recognize how your eyes look like." I say this as I look down while I stir my coffee. "I just don't want to be ambushed on our date." "Yeah, I mean with your beautiful complexion and silver hair, no one would ever." We were on a date and my ears cannot stop blushing.

I am 22 and you are 24. I haven't seen you in over half a year other than the short video calls, occasional phone calls, and random text messages about science, cats, and music. Your group has been touring internationally, appearing in music events, and invited to international talk shows. _"God, I miss you_." You said one night during a video call. I was finishing a painting for my thesis about religion and your tour was on break before the next leg. Thank God you couldn't see the blush across my face as I said, _"I miss your silver hair."_ Other members of your band, whom you've introduced through video call and whom I've met a couple of times during your tours here, would ask how I'm doing or what I'm doing, one of them would scream from your end of the screen to say hi or give a quick rant on how tired touring was.

I was finishing with a painting commission when you started video calling me, I pressed the answer button. Then you whistled. I looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. "Do you always paint in your sports bra?" _Holy f-_ I looked down and I was indeed in my sports bra and workout shorts. I immediately ducked down and crawled to the bathroom which was behind the table where I place my laptop. " _LORD. SORRY. OH MY GOD I USUALLY DON'T BUT THEN I HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD AND I JUST HAD TO PAINT IT AFTER WORKOUT. OH GOD."_ I screamed as I pulled out a large shirt over my head and walk back to the stool. "It's fine, I've seen worse." I tied my hair to a high ponytail and pushed my eyeglasses at the base of my nose bridge. "How are you?" I asked. "Same old. So we're stopping this tour thing for a while. I'll be back there in a month or so, I guess." "Yeah? Should we schedule a meeting?" "I need to schedule you?" "I am a busy woman." "I'll send you a formal letter then."

Weeks after that video call, I see you sitting in front of the building where I stay. "OhmyGod!?" Then I called for your name. I looked up to where I stood and smiled. " _YOUR HAIR IS PINK_." We wrapped ourselves in a hug. "Yeah, I get that a lot," you rub the back of your neck. "What time did you arrive?" I adjust my messenger bag and fish the keys of the building from my pocket. "Just this morning." "You could have called me, I would have met you somewhere for breakfast or brunch. Where are you staying?" I unlock the front door of the building and let you enter first. We're cramped in the small landing in front of the stairs when you asked, "I was hoping I'd crash in with you for a bit." "Yeah, sure, I'll fix the sofa for you."

You helped fix your temporary bed with me, you went down to pick your stuff from the driver, and we ordered pizza and pasta. We're facing each other on the small table I had, our dinner at the center, and our glasses of water on the side, when you said, _"God, I missed you_." I said I did too. We stayed up late watching Bohemian Rhapsody until we fell asleep in the bed that was supposedly for you. I woke up to the smell of roast coffee and pancake batter. I walked to your side and tied my hair to a messy bun. "Morning, sunshine." I gave you a lazy smile and you offered a mug of coffee. "Thanks." _Sip_. "Do you have work today? Class?" You asked. "I don't usually work on Sundays. Do you want to stay in or do you have somewhere in mind?" I took another sip. "Is it lame if I'd rather stay in?" "Not at all. I finish my commissions. Just abuse my Netflix account."

We had pancake and roast coffee for breakfast. "I have to do the grocery this morning. Do you want to tag along?" "Yeah. I'm feeling a bit nostalgic for some cheesecake in that convenient store we used to stay." I washed the dishes while you use the bathroom first. "Your turn," you said as you emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped over your shoulders, your pink hair soaked, and your jeans low enough it is giving me inappropriate thoughts. "Y'know, I have seen pretty damn good edits of your _Adonis_ -ness over the internet and they are convincing as hell." I go over to my closet and pull out clean clothes to wear. "Are you convinced now?" I look to you and say, "I prefer the edits," before showering.

After a quick grocery and a successful dodge at fans and cameras, we're having chocolate mousse in our go-to convenient store. "Is it weird than I'm crashing in at your place?" you asked. "What? Not at all. Plus you give me backstage passes to your concerts. It's the least I could do." "Isn't it like we're living together?" "Holy crap. The ultimate fangirl dream." "Are you a fan?" "I stan." I wink then you let out a laugh. "Jesus Christ, this is slowly becoming a fanfiction or a Wattpad entry."

"When are you heading back?" Today marks the first week in our temporary live-in. "Do you want me to head back?" You raise an eyebrow at me. We're resting our back against the frame of my bed, my laptop on a breakfast tray slash tiny table, and Dog Day Afternoon playing. "Of course not. I'm not ready to miss you." I loop my arm around yours and lean my head against your shoulder. "I'd have to be back next week." "Back for practice?" "Something like that. Vocal exercises. Dance routines. Something about dropping another music video." "So you'll be staying with your team?" "Not necessarily, I mean everyone has a place to stay here. Yours is where I belong. I hope that's okay." "Duh. But you can't sleep on the sofa if you're planning to stay here for a long while." "I can manage." "My bed is big enough for the both of us." "Yeah, I know, I just don't want to disturb your me time." I push you off the bed.

You buy us dinner on your one month mark of staying with me. "Fancyyyy." I say the night I arrive from meeting with art director I was assisting with. There was vase with a rose at the center of the table and Chinese takeout and lit candles on the kitchen counter. You greet me with a sunflower. "You're my sunflower, I just can't get enough." I can't help but laugh. "You get points for quoting Post Malone and Swae Lee." You bring out cheese cake for dessert and I bring out my bottle of wine. "A toast to my new roommie." I raise my glass. "A toast to your hospitality." " _Hospitality?_ Damn. I appreciate you." I gave you a spare key.

Your video shoot ended early and I saw you outside the museum where I worked. "OhmyGod. I was supposed to call you, I'd be staying out late." I met you half way. "Oh. Will you be alone?" "Yeah." "Do you need company?" I raise an eyebrow. "Do _you_ need company?" "Yeah. I mean, if you don't need distractions I could head back. But I'm a silent companion. I could be art. I'll just stay put, sit on a stool, or stand by the wall." I told you that I usually stay late until 10pm to finish reconstructing a painting. "Aren't you scared walking alone?" "I guess I'm used to it." I mix a few shades of color before lightly applying it on the painting. "I could look at you all day, you know," you say. I almost crossed the boundary of color I was retouching. "That line could kill all the ladies," I smirk at you before resuming to the task I was asked to do. Then you come up behind me, tuck a falling strand of hair behind my ear, kiss the corner of my neck and shoulder, and then rest your head against mine. Before I do damage to this 3 million dollar painting, I put my paint brush down and sat in silence with you. "You alright?" I asked. "Mmm-hmm." I was too.

I am 25 and you are 27. Three months after your management demanded more output from you that you and your group were required to produce music and do mall concerts. The night before you'd be back on the road you said that you'd come back to me. My space never felt emptier, my heart never felt more heavy, and I've never ached for someone this much. I kept myself posted on your tours, interviews, and game shows. I kept my notifications around you on and I never silenced my phone unless a meeting required to. The longest I haven't heard from you was 2 days and I missed you terribly.

Half a year later, you show up sleeping on the sofa, your luggage and boxes in the kitchen. I lock the door, put down my bag, remove my shoes, and tuck in with you. I rouse from your arms around me pulling me closer to you, and to your whispers of _"Love, I missed you."_


End file.
